Welcome Home
by Sureena2
Summary: A soldier returns to her loved one.


Sylvanas, Jaina Proudmoore, Undercity and Azerite are property of Blizzard Entertainment. All other characters in this fanfic are made up for the purposes of this story.

Apologies for the wonky scene breaks (--oOo--) The website keeps removing the ones I originally used.

Thalassian phrases courtesy of Google.

More lesbian fluff

Enjoy!

It was late, even for an Undead. Sylvanas sat at her desk, staring at some Undercity expense reports. It was hard for her to focus, especially at night. The nights were so lonely. She could distract herself during the day, but the evenings…

_Serena_, she thought as a sadness overtook her.

"Sylvanas?", A voice inquired.

"Sylvanas…?"

"_Sylvanas_?!" It asked a third time, this time snapping the Banshee Queen back into reality.

The voice belonged to Jaina Proudmoore.

Jaina, Sylvanas and Serena had become more than friends, though given their current political affiliations, this was a secret no one could ever know.

Sylvanas had gifted Jaina an Undercity hearthstone, a clandestine way for the trio to meet.

Sylvanas looked up from her desk.

"Good evening, Jaina." Sylvanas said, shaking her head as if to clear her stupor.

"Good evening, Sylvanas" Jaina replied.

"Thank you for coming," the Dark Lady somberly said.

Jaina inclined her head towards the Banshee Queen, but said nothing.

The two stood staring at each other for a bit, when Sylvanas finally said, "Oh, Jaina, I miss her so much," and began to cry.

As she placed her head in her hands, Jaina moved up behind her and gently ran her fingers through the dark elf's hair.

"I do too," Jaina quietly mumbled, "I do too."

"Please," Sylvanas said, "I don't want to be alone tonight. Stay with me?"

"Yes, of course," Jaina replied, herself, fighting back tears.

**\--oOo--oOo--**

Serena sighed as she looked at her current situation.

There was a war going on between the Horde and the Alliance over some stupid rocks; well, that was her take on the situation anyway.

Serena was assigned to run a base camp, deep within contested territory. Her assignment was to be about a year long and she was already eight months in.

She went into her command tent to go over the day's paperwork.

Dark Ranger Kaliria greeted her.

"Hello, Commander," Kaliria began

Serena bridled at the title. She hated such formalities, especially since she considered Kaliria a friend.

"I took the liberty of arranging the day's reports for you already. There's a list of who is on base, who is being treated for what, and which outposts need which supplies."

"Thank you, Kaliria, I—" Serena was suddenly cut off.

"Hello your hotness, er, I mean highness", Fizzlebanks said as he entered the tent, making a rather exaggerated bowing motion.

Fizzlebanks was a goblin contractor assigned to the base camp. And everybody's favorite annoyance.

Kaliria huffed at his entrance.

"Ho, ho, TWO lovely ladies inside one tent?! Whatever did I do to deserve this?!" the goblin said, rubbing his hands together.

"Fizzlebanks, do you need something?", Serena asked mildly amused yet irritated at the same time.

Fizzlebanks bowed and said, "I'm just here for my daily assignment, mi'lady".

Serena thought for a second. "Ah, I know, take a few men with you and please renew the surveillance wards around the camp. I don't need enemy rogues sneaking in here and mucking things up".

"As you wish, madame" Fizzlebanks said, turning on his heels.

As he went to leave, a rock on Serena's desk caught his attention.

"What's this piece of shiny?" he inquired

"That dreadful thing is what we're fighting over. Azerite or some such nonsense", Serena answered.

"What? Not very entrepreneurial of you, hotness," Fizzlebanks commented.

"Hmm, what do you mean?" Serena asked.

"Think of what can be done with this stuff once we understand it. Money, money, money MONEY!!" the goblin explained, doing a little dance in the process.

"What good is money, if we're dead?" Serena replied

"Well, I don't plan on dying any time soon." Fizzlebanks said as he picked the the Azerite and tossed it back and forth between his greedy, green hands.

"Give me that" Serena snapped as she snatched it away from him.

"Now, don't you have something to do?" she asked.

"Yeah, YOU, sweetness. Now bend over," he said, a glint in his eye while making a thrusting motion with his hips.

"That's enough," Kaliria said, drawing her bow.

"Okay, okay, I'm out" Fizzlebanks said, backing away from Serena's desk, his hands up in surrender.

"Surveillance wards, up, I got this. Sheesh, can't blame a guy for tryin'," Fizzlebanks said as he hurried out of the tent.

"I don't know why you put up with him," Kaliria commented.

"Eh, he's mildly entertaining, I suppose." Serena shrugged.

Serena hunched over and started working. As time passed, Kaliria slowly made her way behind Serena. Gently, she started to massage her neck, working expertly down to her shoulders.

"That feels so good," Serena groaned, leaning into it. Her body relaxed under the Dark Ranger's hands. Serena hadn't realized how weary she was until now.

"He has a point you know--that creepy, little goblin," Kaliria whispered.

"You've been here eight months without the touch of another," Kaliria paused, "…perhaps I can be of assistance."

Serena paused for a minute.

Kaliria was a gorgeous Dark Ranger. Like Sylvanas, Kaliria was an elf. Could Kaliria substitute for Sylvanas? Just for one night? Serena missed her so and yearned for her touch. A hot, wet fuck would definitely relax her and I'm sure Kaliria wouldn't complain. Still, it didn't seem right.

"Mmm, thank you, Kaliria, but I am going to pass. I value our friendship too much for me to use you in that way," Serena said.

"Very well," Kaliria said, halting her massage, "but if you change your mind, the offer is always open."

Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks. The base camp pretty much ran itself and thankfully, other than some small skirmishes, remained relatively quiet.

As far as Forsaken went, Serena was one of the most temperate. She accredited this to the fact that she was raised almost immediately after death. It seems the longer one remains dead before resurrection, the more apathetic, (or worse) unpredictable, the personality becomes.

She was a popular sight among both the living and the undead at the facility. She was easy to approach as well as easy on the eyes. A young, Tauren Sun Walker seemed to fancy her as he'd often find excuses to be in her company. He was there to recover from wounds he sustained in battle.

Kaliria laughed. "Here comes your pet cow," she'd often tease.

It was her tenth month into her duty cycle, and Serena was making her usual rounds about the camp. She was lost in thought, thinking about Sylvanas, then to inventory, then back to Sylvanas, then, laughing to herself, thoughts of Jaina—sweet Jaina, then back to inventory; when a voice snapped her back into reality.

"Aye, Commander!"

Serena looked up. A troll druid was perched up in a lookout tower, waving in her direction. "I have sometin' for ya". He shifted into flight form and glided towards the Forsaken.

"From da'General", the troll said.

He handed her a scroll, bowed lightly, shifted into form, and left.

Serena opened the scroll.

_Forward Commander Serena Ravensong:__Due to a shift in militaristic focus, the ruling council has decided to decommission Base Camp Alpha Two. Your officers shall be notified by individual correspondence. As of now, both you and Dark Ranger Kaliria Dawnsunder, shall return to the Undercity at your earliest convenience. No further action from you is required at this time.__We thank you for your service.__Dark Lady watch over you, always…_As the words resonated in her head, her eyes grew misty. It was her discharge order. She and Kaliria were going home.

**\--oOo--oOo--**

Sylvanas awoke to her lips brushing against those of another.

"Mmm, am I dreaming," she mumbled.

"No, my love" Serena whispered, as she continued to gently kiss her lover.

Sylvanas jumped a bit at the response.

"….Serena…?" Sylvanas whispered, barely audible.

"Yes, yes my queen, I'm here!" Serena said, slowly allowing her full weight to fall upon her prone mistress.

Sylvanas was speechless. She caressed Serena's face gently with her hands as if trying to convince herself that she was real. Serena held her tight and nuzzled her neck.

"I…I can't believe…" Sylvanas' voice trailed off.

"I've missed you, missed you so much, Dalah'surfal," Sylvanas said, choking back tears.

"Kiss me, please…oh, please" Sylvanas asked, trembling slightly.

Serena smiled, her eyes misty and gladly did as requested.

The two kissed wordlessly for quite some time, exploring each other's mouths and enjoying each other's touch.

"Mmm, I trust Jaina took good care of you while I was gone?" Serena inquired.

Composing herself, Sylvanas replied, "Yes, she did her best."

Serena smiled.

"She's missed you too" Sylvanas barely whispered, her indirect way of asking Serena to visit the Archmage.

Serena acknowledged the request by gently kissing her Queen's forehead. "Here is where I want to be," she whispered, pulling Sylvanas close.

"Oh Serena…." Sylvanas said, kissing her.

Sylvanas gently moved her hands down Serena's body as Serena returned her kisses.

"Mmm, you're naked", Sylvanas noted.

"Yes, and you're not", Serena quipped.

Sylvanas purred, "Undress me, then."

"As you wish, my queen" Serena lustfully replied.

As if to prolong the moment, Serena took her time, kissing each piece of flesh that was slowly revealed by the ever vanishing night dress.

Sylvanas writhed in anticipation.

Finally, she was naked.

"By the gods, I've missed you!" Serena exclaimed.

She ran her fingers up and down the length of Sylvanas' body as if to get reacquainted with it.

She moaned as Serena explored her breasts. Kissing her, Serena ran the tip of her nail over Sylvanas' nipple, earning a delicious shiver from her Banshee Queen.

Sylvanas arched into Serena's caresses, mumbling incoherently.

"Gods, I want you," Serena growled, advancing onto one of Sylvanas' breasts.

"Take me, please, take me…" Sylvanas begged.

There wouldn't be much foreplay tonight. Serena had gone far too long without a release and her body was aching.

Serena kissed her way down to the sweet spot between Sylvanas' legs. She gently nibbled at her upper thigh, urging Sylvanas to spread wider.

Hooking her arms around her mistress's thighs, Serena positioned Sylvanas closer to her awaiting mouth. Serena lightly used the tip of her tongue, moving just close enough to tease but not enough to satisfy.

"By the gods, please, Serena…do it". Sylvanas begged.

Hearing her mistress in such ecstatic distress sent chills up her spine. Without warning, Serena plunged her tongue into Sylvanas' wet cunt. Sylvanas moaned as she gripped the sheets.

Exploring, tasting and twirling, Serena brought Sylvanas to the brink, then backed off again. Sylvanas pumped her face, trying to drive Serena deeper, but Serena would stay just out of range.

When she knew her mistress couldn't take any more, Serena dove in completely, bobbing her head with the rhythm of Sylvanas' hips.

Sylvanas stiffened, then arched. She breathlessly screamed as her climax washed over her.

Yes, ten months was far too long to be away from her beautiful mate, Serena thought.

"Come here," she ordered, pulling Serena up and into her, deeply kissing her lover.

"Your turn," she whispered between kisses.

Serena giggled mischievously, "Not yet. I have a surprise for you."

Sylvanas looked at her quizzically.

With that, Serena excused herself and got up. She rummaged through her satchel and pulled out a small vial. Quickly she downed it's contents, then eagerly returned to her queen.

Sylvanas grunted as Serena playfully hopped back on top of her.

Tongues twirling, the two picked up where they left off.

Within a few minutes, Serena felt a warm, tingling sensation within her loin.

Tentatively, she reached down. She smirked. The potion worked.

Kissing Serena, Sylvanas worked her hands down between Serena's legs. Once she arrived at her destination, she gasped. Where Serena's cunt should have been, now hung what Sylvanas could feel was an extension.

"Serena", she whispered, as she palmed it, "What?"

Serena moaned at her touch. "Mmm, a new pleasure potion. We have about 30 minutes."

Sylvanas ran her hand up it's length. Serena shivered. Sylvanas explored it, touched it, played.

She marveled at it's weight and it's girth, as it felt surprisingly real.

Serena moaned and shivered with each ministration. It was surprisingly sensitive.

"Mmm," Sylvanas purred. "I know--a hero's welcome".

Serena didn't know to what the Dark Lady was referring, but she followed her lead.

Kissing Serena, the Banshee Queen took her hands and the two stood up.

Looking directly into her eyes, Sylvanas knelt in front of her lover.

Realizing what was about to happen, sent chills down Serena's spine.

Sylvanas _never_ knelt before an insubordinate. Though she and Serena were a mated pair, Serena was still subject to the Queen's status. The sight was amazingly arousing.

Eyes locked onto eyes, her mouth slightly agape, Sylvanas took the magical phallus into her hands. She ran her thumb gently over it's head, tracing the ridge where it connected to the shaft. Serena shivered.

Taking her tongue, Sylvanas licked it—starting from it's join at Serena's loin all the way to the tip--teasing it, and slicking it with her saliva. It took all of Serena's willpower not to cum right then and there, the sight of it was so sensual.

Eagerly, Serena took Sylvanas by the hair with one hand and guided the cock down into her mouth with the other.

Sylvanas hummed as she swallowed the phallus.

At first, Serena didn't know quite what to do, but then Sylvanas started to move. Serena gently matched her rhythm. Sylvanas moaned her pleasure as Serena rocked her face.

As Serena's sensations built, she thrust harder and harder into the face of her mistress, grinding her crotch against Sylvanas' lips. She was almost in a trance, encouraged by the moans of the one pleasuring her.

Sylvanas wrapped her hands around Serena's hips and pulled forward, taking the magic cock deeper into her throat, sliding up and down Sylvanas' slickness, the feeling was indescribable.

With each thrust, Sylvanas could feel that Serena was close. She moved down her shaft, sucking greedily at it's head. Back and forth, her head bobbed, working the cock between her lips.

"Fuck," Serena exclaimed, "I'm going to….going to cum…" And cum she did. Her body shook and shuddered as the phallus pulsated and throbbed against the back of Sylvanas' throat. Sylvanas pulled her closer, humming as the orgasm ripped through her lover.

Sylvanas kept sucking until Serena became dizzy with pleasure and unsteady on her feet.

Serena never came in a standing position before and the orgasm was strong. She was shaking and felt faint.

The pulsating feeling of it's engorged head pumping her mouth, sent Sylvanas into a frenzied state of arousal. She wanted it inside of her and wanted it _now_.

Serena put her hands on Sylvanas' shoulder to steady herself, but Sylvanas had other plans. Noting the phallus was still rigid, she stood up.

"On your back," she growled.

"And if I refuse…" Serena smirked, her body still reeling from her orgasm.

Sylvanas ignored her response. She grabbed Serena and kissed her, biting into her lower lip hard enough to draw blood.

Serena groaned at it's coppery taste.

Sylvanas engaged her lips once again and forcibly pushed Serena onto the bed.

Sylvanas' aggression was extremely arousing. The last time Sylvanas was this aroused, Serena was left deliciously sore all over and the anticipation was almost too much to bear.

Sylvanas mounted Serena. Kissing her roughly and grazing her neck with her fangs. Serena moaned and bucked, her sensitive phallus hitting Sylvanas in her inner thigh.

Wasting no time, Sylvanas settled between Serena's legs. She sucked the cock one last time, to lube it as well as to give Serena one last jolt of pleasure. She raked her nails down Serena's stomach as she did so. Serena's whole body jerked in response, as Sylvanas' lips released the pressure with a rather wet, popping noise.

Taking Serena by the hand, Sylvanas steadied herself over her lover's groin. She then parted her glistening feminine folds and sank onto the object of her desire.

Serena swiveled her hips and bucked up and into Sylvanas, who then threw her head back in ecstasy as she was filled.

She moaned. She cursed. She breathlessly began her ride.

Serena leaned back and stared at the vision above her. Sylvanas' hair was down and swaying back and forth; the bouncing of her breasts accentuated by the fluid rolling of her hips.

Back and forth, her thighs tensed and flexed as she moved. Her body had completely engulfed Serena's gift.

Serena felt Sylvanas' cunt convulse and contour around it's desire, squeezing it as the Dark Lady rode out the upward thrust.

The two lover's locked eyes. Sylvanas had a look of utter exhausted bliss. Serena reached up and kissed her.

More intent on being fucked than being kissed, Sylvanas twisted away, breaking the amorous gesture.

Serena smirked at her reaction.

"Mmmm, ride it, my queen." Serena whispered, arching into the rhythm, meeting Sylvanas' thrusts with her own.

"I--gods, _Serena_…" Sylvanas cried, her voice ecstatically strained.

Serena froze. There wasn't anything she loved more than Sylvanas moaning her name and the sound of it always took her breath away.

Serena slid her fingers up Sylvanas' sides and played with her breasts. She slid her thumb over her mistress's nipple, and sharply squeezed it between her index finger. Sylvanas' eyes widened at the sensation.

"Come for me," Serena purred, suddenly thrusting upwards, driving the phallus deeper. Sylvanas grunted, but opened her legs wider, daring Serena to keep going.

Serena grabbed her lover and thrust up, rolling her hips as she did so. Sylvanas matched the motion and soon the two were fucking in time with each other.

"Yes," Serena encouraged as she felt Sylvanas grow wetter. With each thrust, her queen was coming closer and closer to blissful oblivion.

Finally, Sylvanas couldn't ignore the sensations coursing through her body. She screamed as she came. Her body shook as she rode, hips bouncing, nails gripping the sheets. She cried out again and again as the ecstatic waves repeatedly crashed over her.

Serena was trying to delay her orgasm as best she could. She didn't want to miss a minute of Sylvanas' bliss, but alas, the vision of her love--her mate—surrendering to her ecstasy above her was too much.

Serena came. As she did, her cock surged forward, cunt punching the Banshee Queen.

Once again, the Banshee Queen screamed, as a second orgasm passed through the over-stimulated sweetness that dwelled between her legs.

She rode it out, slowing down only when she felt the pleasure potion begin to wear off. The ethereal cock slowly dissipated, sputtering out of existence, yet the feeling of it's hardness did not. Sylvanas kept riding, savoring the feeling.

When she came to her senses, she was grinding on Serena, clit to clit. Teasing her, Serena exaggeratedly thrust up, bumping Sylvanas again and again. Sylvanas groaned, her tenderness couldn't take anymore; her eyes begging Serena to stop.

Serena smiled and pulled Sylvanas into her. The exhausted Forsaken collapsed into the chest of her lover.

Both bodies heaving. Serena held her mistress.

"Mmm," Sylvanas panted, "this…this is to be our little secret."

Kissing her forehead, Serena replied, "Don't worry, my queen, if we use it too often, the imbiber actually starts to grow one."

Reaching down, petting Serena's muff, which was now matted and wet with cum, Sylvanas said, "Don't you dare."

"As enjoyable as that was," Sylvanas paused, clearing her throat, "I want you just the way you are."

Serena smiled and pulled her mate into her, kissing her deeply.

The conversation soon ended and neither said a word for quite some time. Sighing contentedly, the two Forsaken beauties lovingly held on to one another.

Eventually, Sylvanas looked at Serena. The former human had a smile on her face.

"Wha--, what is it?" Sylvanas asked.

Serena weighed the options in her mind, say it or don't say it--

Gazing into Sylvanas' eyes, Serena whispered, "Shinda a'melore."

Sylvanas shivered.

'You are my Sunlight'… the High Elf idiom for "I love you".

Sylvanas said this to Serena quite awhile ago, but at the time, did not want to hear it in return.

Sylvanas inhaled deeply, her eyes softened.

"Shinda a'melore, Serena", she repeated, kissing her mate deeply and lovingly.

"Welcome home," Sylvanas whispered.

\--FIN--


End file.
